This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Will fund a study to provide new information on the long-term effects of low-carbohydrate diets on traditional and novel risk factors for cardiovascular disease.